


Roomies

by EverydayGeek



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/F, Flirting, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:50:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9558017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverydayGeek/pseuds/EverydayGeek
Summary: Now living with a new roommate to help pay the rent, Beca begins focusing less on her finances, and more on the beautiful, flirtatious blonde now sharing her living space.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just bringing this over from my fanfiction account.

"So, when is this mystery woman arriving?" Chloe questioned her friend, watching in amusement as the DJ paced around the living room, straightening up any item that looked even remotely out of place. She snorted embarrassingly loud when Beca grabbed a nearby duster, running the fuzzy—bordering on furry—material, over her wooden and metal appliances, not once attempting to slow her pace. It's like, for the first time in her life, Beca had this almost anal need to clean and have her home look presentable. As humorous as Chloe found Beca's frantic behavior and unnatural desire to clean, she also found it strangely disconcerting.

In the five years that Chloe had known her, Beca had never bothered to do any type of extensive cleaning. Sure, the DJ was organized and managed to keep her place free of excessive clutter but, when it came to the act of actually _cleaning_ , Beca didn't like to bother with it. She hired professional cleaners for that sort of thing or paid her friends to do it. Beca wasn't one to waste her precious time doing something that others could do _for_ her; regardless of how much she'd have to pay for that luxury. Seeing her friend like this—on her knees, dressed in an old, ratty t-shirt, while scrubbing a spot on the floor with a toothbrush—was a cause for concern.

Chloe didn't think she could stay quiet about this matter any longer. Her burning curiosity on the situation was starting to get the better of her.

"I think it's time you took a break, Beca," Chloe suggested, rolling her eyes when Beca ignored her and continued scrubbing the floor. "You've been cleaning for three hours straight. If you clean any more, I'm scared you'll burn out all of your energy and just collapse. The last thing I want to do is have to tell your new roommate that _her_ new roommate died from some type of freak cleaning accident," said Chloe pointedly, breathing a small sigh of relief when Beca rose to her feet, throwing the dirty toothbrush into a nearby wastebasket.

"Happy?" said Beca sarcastically, lifting her ratty, cover t-shirt off of her body, and revealing the plain, white V-neck underneath.

"Very," Chloe replied, offering Beca a large, sarcastic grin. Beca rolled her eyes good-naturedly in response to that, collapsing onto the seat next to Chloe, and placed her feet on the coffee table in front of her. "So, what's with all the cleaning? I know you have your new roommate moving in today, but you don't even clean your place when your boss comes over. What makes this woman so special?"

Beca shrugged noncommittally.

Chloe narrowed her eyes at the nonverbal answer, until it suddenly clicked. "Oh my gosh, she's totally hot, isn't she? That's why you've been cleaning so much!" Chloe exclaimed, her eyes twinkling with mirth. Beca blushed, releasing an embarrassed grunt, while trying to avoid inquisitive blue eyes. "You haven't told me anything about her. Well, other than the fact that she's a woman and that she's moving in. Like, what's her name? Where is she from? How old is she? Is she single? Is she into girls? Is she in the mafia?" Chloe asked, her slew of questions coming out too quickly for Beca to keep up. "You've officially known her for weeks, Bex. The least you could do is tell me _something_ about her."

"Fine," Beca huffed out, eager to shut her friend up for a moment. "Her name is Kommissar, she's originally from Germany but has been living in America for the last year. She's not a part of the mafia, but she does work for Google, which in my opinion is equivalent to the mafia. She's my age and, as far as I know, is single. Is she into girls? No idea, but even if she was, I wouldn't do anything about it."

"Why not?"

"Because I need her rent money more than I need a girlfriend."

Chloe opened her mouth to respond, but a knock on the front door interrupted their conversation. Beca quickly jumped up from the couch, looking at the time on her digital wall clock, and cursed under her breath when she noticed the time. She pulled her hair out of its messy ponytail, frantically running her fingers through tangled brown locks, and straightened out her t-shirt. Now deeming her appearance semi-acceptable, she approached the front door and pulled it open, revealing a tall, gorgeous blonde with several suitcases at her feet.

"H-hi, Kommissar, "Beca stuttered out, caught off guard by the semi-exposed cleavage currently level with her eyes (not noticing the mischievous smirk stretched across the blonde's lips). "Welcome to your new home," Beca mumbled with a bright—albeit awkward—smile, opening the door wider for the blonde to enter.

Kommissar thanked her and started pulling two of her six suitcases inside with her. Beca, noticing her struggle, offered to help, grabbing two more suitcases, while motioning Chloe over to get the remaining two from the porch. Kommissar flashed them a grateful smile.

Once everything was inside, Beca closed the front door and took a seat on the couch beside Chloe, motioning for her new roommate to join them. The moment Kommissar's butt hit the chair, Chloe opened her mouth to begin her interrogation, receiving an unimpressed scowl from Beca.

"Hi, I'm Chloe; Beca's best friend. In order to make sure that you have my best friend's interests at heart, I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions," Chloe started, receiving an eye roll from Beca in response. Kommissar looked confused by that, but gestured for Chloe to continue. "So, do you have a significant other? Any weird habits we should know about? Any allergies, secret pets, or mafia enemies?" Chloe ticked off of her fingers, watching in amusement as Kommissar's eyebrow raised higher and higher with each question.

"I'm sorry?"

"You don't have to answer any of that. Chloe is just messing around and, actually, has somewhere else to be right now."

Chloe looked at Beca in confusion, the girl in question sending her a warning look, and gesturing—with her eyes—to the front door. Taking the hint, Chloe huffed and rose from her seat.

"Beca's right. I should really be getting home now. It was nice meeting you, Kommissar. I hope you enjoy living with this one," she nudged her chin toward Beca. "She's a real ball of sunshine and rainbows," she said in a sarcastic tone, eliciting a grumble of annoyance from Beca. "See you later, Bex."

And with that, Chloe exited her friend's apartment, leaving the two new roommates alone together.

"So, um, I should let you unpack and settle in. Do you need any help with that, or…?" Beca trailed off awkwardly, squirming under her roommate's unwavering gaze.

"No, I'm fine. But thank you for offering," Kommissar replied sincerely, rising up from her seat, and making her way towards her new room. Beca watched her go, her eyes roaming over the blonde's backside and settling on her rear. It was a nice rear, Beca mused.

Beca got lost in thought as her gaze remained on the blonde's rear, which resulted in her jumping slightly when Kommissar suddenly turned around, catching her eyes and smirking at her knowingly. Beca flushed under the knowing gaze and released a shaky breath when the blonde turned around and entered her room, closing the door firmly behind her.

_Living with an extremely hot German woman should be an interesting experience,_ Beca thought awkwardly.


	2. Chapter 2

Beca hated mornings.

She didn't particularly enjoy waking up to bright rays of sunlight streaming through her windows, leaving her temporarily blind and incapacitated each morning; nor did she enjoy inhaling the funky morning breath wafting out of her mouth. If those things weren't bad enough, then the small pool of drool dampening her pillow and her crust-ridden eyes definitely took the cake. She also hated the groggy feeling that accompanied her half-awake state, as well as the tightness of her muscles and the fogginess of her mind. It felt as if mornings were made to make humans—specifically _her_ —downright miserable.

In Beca's opinion, mornings were evil and had no redeeming qualities. If it were up to her, mornings wouldn't exist. If she could skip right over the morning and go straight to noon, she would and, on most days, she _could_. But, unfortunately, staying in bed until noon wasn't an option; not when her hot new roommate wanted to explore their neighborhood on this fine, _unbelievably_ _bright_ morning.

Letting out a loud yawn and stretching out her tight limbs, Beca forced herself to roll out of bed. She rolled off of her mattress ungracefully and landed on her feet unsteadily, rubbing her closed fist against her half-opened eyes. She stumbled her way through her bedroom, grabbed her towel, blindly opened her room door, and walked out into the dimly lit hallway—grateful to have less light shining in her eyes.

Her vision eventually adjusted to the dim lighting of the hallway as she made her way to the bathroom and entered the room without knocking. Oblivious to the presence of the currently nude German woman standing in front of the bathroom mirror, Beca begun pulling off her sleep-shirt, stopping mid-way when a voice startled her out of her task.

"I guess knocking isn't something Americans do very often, huh?" Beca heard a heavily accented voice say breathily, a husky chuckle escaping their throat. She quickly opened her eyes, then, snapping her attention in the direction of the voice. Soon after, she closed her eyes again, having already caught an eyeful of naked German perfection.

"Dude! I'm so sorry! I had no clue you were in here!" Beca exclaimed loudly, her voice increasing a few decibels too high. The blonde smirked at her, not bothering to cover herself up, and chuckled at the mortified woman.

"It is okay, Beca; we're both girls here. What I have is nothing you haven't seen before," Kommissar stated calmly, a glint of mischief shining in her eyes. Beca slowly opened one eye, subtly taking in every inch of the other woman's body; from her round, perky breaks, to her toned, rock-hard abs, to her narrow hips, and her—

Well, let's just say the blonde was very well-kempt and in very great shape.

_Well, that's a lie, roomie_. _I'm sure I've never seen a body this perfect before,_ Beca thought to herself.

"I, um, I guess I'll let you finish up in here," Beca said politely, quickly exiting the bathroom before her blonde roommate could get another word in.

Once outside of the bathroom, Beca sagged against her room door, her heart pounding wildly in her chest, and her neck and forehead sweating profusely. She felt absolutely mortified. If her roommate didn't already see her as an awkward dork, then she definitely did now. Not that Beca should be surprised. She's never been particularly smooth when placed around beautiful, confident women. She was often left tongue-tied, physically immobile, and a sweaty mess when engaged in a conversation with an incredibly attractive woman.

Kommissar definitely fell into that category.

She'd known the blonde for weeks now, having met her through mutual friends, and was immediately drawn to her. It wasn't so much the woman's looks that drew her in, but her intelligence and strong presence. Kommissar was definitely a sight for sore eyes, but she was so much more than just another pretty face. She was articulate, knowledgeable, and an overall charming human being. She knew how to make you feel important and at ease, but at the drop of a hat, she could also make you feel uneasy and intimidated. She knew how to flip her presence from friendly and inviting, to intimidating and professional.

The fact that Beca had been able to communicate verbally with Kommissar thus far—without any unfortunate mishaps—was definitely a miracle. After what occurred a few moments prior, however, Beca was sure that it was a miracle too-good-to-be-true. All good things must come to an end, she supposed.

Hearing the bathroom door creak open, Beca straightened up her stance and focused her attention on the ground, careful not to make eye contact with the blonde.

"The bathroom is all yours," she heard the blonde say, a smile coating the other woman's voice.

She mumbled a quick thanks to the blonde, careful to avoid her eyes, and made her way into the bathroom. If there was one thing she needed right now, it was a cold shower.

And maybe a beer. Beer made everything better. But, as of right now, a cold shower would have to do.

The trials and tribulations of having a hot roommate.

* * *

"This is delicious," moaned Kommissar obnoxiously, licking her spoon seductively while sending Beca a playful wink.

Beca clenched her thighs together and kept her attention focused on the sticky, granite table the pair were sitting at. She was careful not to catch her new roommate's eye as the woman made love to her frozen yogurt.

The two women spent the entire day exploring the large, L.A. area, walking in and out of different bodegas and exploring the different shops and parks the area had to offer. Beca wasn't much for exploring, but even she had to admit that the day had been a lot more enjoyable than expected. She almost didn't mind getting up at the ass crack of dawn for it.

Almost.

"You're melting," the blonde inquired, snapping Beca out of her thoughts.

"What?" the brunette asked, her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Your frozen yogurt. It's melting."

Beca's attention fell to the small cup of frozen yogurt clutched in her hands, the white, creamy liquid dripping off the sides of the cup, and onto her hand. She groaned pitifully as the cold, sticky substance dripped onto her skin and reached across the table to pull a few napkins out of the napkin dispenser. Kommissar beat her to the action, however, grabbing a handful of napkins and dabbing the papery substance against her sticky skin.

"I could do it," Beca argued weakly, snapping her mouth shut when Kommissar waved her off.

"Let me."

Beca let her.

Beca watched as the blonde carefully wiped off her hand, as well as the edges of her frozen yogurt cup. She wiped off the sticky substance with care and Beca found it fascinating. She had no idea _why_ she found it fascinating, but it probably had to do with the fact that she found everything Kommissar did to be fascinating.

"There," the blonde announced quietly, a small smile tugging at her lips. "Finish up before it starts dripping again and then we can go home."

Beca willingly complied, scraping her spoon against the melted yogurt, and spooned the cold dessert into her mouth. She watched as Kommissar went back to her own frozen treat and nearly whimpered when the seductive licking and obnoxiously loud moaning resumed.

* * *

Returning to their apartment after a long day, the two women entered the spacious living room equally spent. Beca flopped down onto the couch, placing her feet atop the coffee table and leaned comfortably against the couch cushions. She found the television remote resting on the cushion beside her and flipped on the TV, turning the channel to one of those mindless reality programs.

She became so immersed in her show that she didn't notice the half-naked woman taking a seat beside her. It wasn't until she felt a dent in the couch that she turned her head, immediately catching sight of perfectly toned abs and bra-clad breasts.

In that moment, Beca knew that Kommissar would be the death of her.

She didn't think she'd make it through the next few months alive.


	3. Chapter 3

Beca woke with a jolt, springing up in bed with a wide-eyed expression on her face.

Her body was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, her hair was matted to her forehead haphazardly, and her heart was beating roughly against her chest. She felt as if she had just run a 10K marathon, yet she hadn't left her bed in hours. She felt breathless, sweaty, and overall exhausted. She threw her comforter off of her body, shivering slightly when the cold air hit her exposed, clammy skin, and released a shaky breath. She, then, ran her fingers through her damp hair, slicking the strands matted to her forehead away from her face, and closed her eyes tightly, taking several deep breaths to steady her erratically beating heart.

" _What is happening to me?"_ She thought to herself with a loud groan.

She went from having the most amazingly vivid sex dream she had ever had in her life, to being jolted into consciousness the moment things were starting to heat up. It felt as if she had been building up to an earthshattering climax for hours, only to suddenly have the sensation in her lower limbs severely dulled, just as she was ready to fall off the edge. In that moment, her conscious state proved to be a cock block to what could have been the most intense dream orgasm, in the history of intense dream orgasms.

She felt disappointed, robbed, and more than a little sexually frustrated.

With a resigned sigh, she reopened her eyes, took a look at her bedside clock, and groaned at the time she saw blinking back at her. It was a little after 5 a.m., and officially 7 hours too early for her to be up. As much as she would have loved to flop down onto her side and drift back into the land of unconsciousness, her sweaty, sexually frustrated state kept her from doing so. So, with a displeased grunt, she swung her legs over the side of her mattress, grabbed her nearby towel, and made her way out of her bedroom and into the pitch black hallway.

The moment she stepped out into the dark hallway, she rubbed her hand against the wall, feeling for the light switch. She always felt a little weird about feeling up the walls, wondering how they would feel if they had actual feelings. She was almost positive that they would feel extremely violated and, for that, she felt oddly guilty. Shaking her mind clear of her odd morning thoughts, she decided to refocus on the task at hand before her thoughts got away from her and became even more disturbing.

Finally having found the light switch after an excessive amount of wall rubbing, she released a small sound of victory, flipped on the switch, and watched as the hallway was bathed in bright light. She squinted her eyes as the brightness shone in her eyes, the light leaving her temporarily blind and incapacitated. Leaning against the wall opposite the bathroom to keep herself steady, she stood with her eyes clenched shut, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the change in lighting.

Just as her vision began to fully adjust, she noticed two icy-blue eyes staring back at her; the face of her roommate suddenly appearing in her line of vision.

"Um, hi?" Beca said awkwardly, her voice coming out as nothing more than a squeak.

"Good morning," Kommissar greeted in amusement. "I saw the lights turn on and heard some shuffling out here, and figured I'd come check it out. Are you okay?" Kommissar questioned, eyeing Beca with curious eyes.

"I'm fine, I was just going to take a much-needed shower," Beca stuttered out, gulping loudly when a knowing smile crossed her roommate's lips.

"Oh. Well, you do look rather… _wet_ ," Kommissar said huskily, putting a strong emphasis on the last word. "Long night?"

Beca blushed at the not-so-subtle implication and nodded her head weakly, eager to pass her roommate and lock herself in the bathroom where she would be safe from inquisitive eyes and knowing smirks.

"I think I'm going to go take that shower now," Beca squeaked out, quickly pushing past her roommate and into the bathroom across the hall.

Kommissar was really trying to kill her. As Beca turned on the shower and stripped out of her damp clothing, she knew for sure that she was going to end up dying from sexual frustration if this went on any longer.

She and Kommissar had officially been living together for a month now and, in that time period, the blonde has done many things that have left Beca either breathless, horny, or agitated. For one, Kommissar has made it a habit to wear as little clothing as possible when in Beca's company. Regardless of the time of day, if Beca was in a common area of the apartment, Kommissar would appear not a moment later, clad in skin-tight jeans shorts and a revealing tank top.

Not that Beca was complaining about the sight, nor was she sure that the blonde was doing it on purpose, but, well, it was distracting. Very distracting.

How was she supposed to concentrate on making new mixes for her DJ gig when a gorgeous blonde flounced around her apartment with her unnaturally long legs and perfect cleavage constantly on display? Beca wasn't usually so easily flustered by beautiful women flaunting their bodies around her—she had Chloe, Stacie, and Aubrey doing that around her on a weekly basis—but for some reason, when Kommissar did it, it drove her insane.

Every moment she has spent with Kommissar in the last few weeks has left her with more questions than answers. One moment it would feel as if Kommissar was flirting with her, and in the next moment it would feel as if she didn't notice her. One moment it would feel like Kommissar was staring at her, and in the next moment she was seemingly focusing her attention elsewhere. Beca didn't know what to make of all the mixed signals, but one thing was for sure: she was beginning to find it all exhausting.

* * *

"Would you like a cup?" Kommissar asked Beca as the freshly-showered brunette entered the kitchen.

Beca nodded in response to the question and took a seat at the kitchen table, resting her forehead against the cool mahogany tabletop. She was so exhausted, yet, her brain didn't seem ready to let her to go back to sleep just yet. It felt as if she was being kept awake by some invisible force. The last thing she wanted was to be awake at the butt crack of dawn, having morning coffee with the woman starring in her sex dreams but, alas, her she was, doing exactly that.

When a slight thump on the table vibrates against her forehead, Beca looks up and notices the steaming cup of coffee now rested beside her head. She looked to Kommissar, then, sending the woman a grateful smile. She felt a flutter in her stomach when the blonde sent a smile back in response; the smile surprisingly devoid of mischief and, instead, filled with uncharacteristic bashfulness.

"So, what has you up so early this morning?" Kommissar asked Beca as she took a sip from her coffee, staring at the exhausted brunette from over the edge of her mug with inquisitive eyes.

Beca slumped in her seat, focusing all of her attention on the steaming black liquid in her mug. "I had a crazy dream that woke me up," Beca mumbled, avoiding curious icy-blue eyes as she took a sip from her coffee.

"Oh? What did you dream about?"

"Just…things I'd rather not talk about," Beca admitted, glancing at the blonde and noticing how the curious expression on her face only seemed to intensify.

"Was it a nightmare?"

"No…no, it was definitely not a nightmare," Beca murmured, glancing at the blonde again, only to notice the realization spreading across her features. She found herself sinking lower into her seat as she actively avoided eye contact with the blonde, scared of what her face might reveal.

"So…it was a _great_ dream, then?"

Beca groaned at her roommate's obvious teasing and focused her attention on consuming her caffeinated beverage.

"Was I in it?" Kommissar asked innocently, though, the look in her eyes was anything but.

Beca choked on her coffee in response, coughing up a storm as she tried to rid her throat of the burning hot coffee currently travelling down her esophagus. Kommissar rose from her seat and walked around to Beca's side of the table, patting the woman on the back roughly until she was spitting up her coffee, and gasping for much-needed air.

"Thanks," Beca rasped out, clearing her throat awkwardly as her roommate passed her a napkin. She sheepishly cleaned off the coffee dripping from her chin, as well as the small puddle of coffee resting beside her mug. She could feel Kommissar's eyes on her the entire time, and she wasn't sure what to make of that.

"Oh, shoot," Beca heard Kommissar mutter suddenly. She looked up at the blonde to see her staring at the digital wall clock. "I have to start getting ready for work," her roommate informed her, quickly making her out of the kitchen. Just as she reached the entrance connecting the kitchen and the living room, Kommissar looked back at Beca with an unreadable expression on her face. "We should have lunch together today. You can tell me all about your dream and maybe I can help you sort it all out."

"W-what does that mean?" Beca asked nervously, her pulse skyrocketing as a flirtatious smile suddenly formed on her roommate's lips.

"Let's just say that I have an idea about what got you all… _wet_ earlier. I can help with that," with a final wink towards Beca, Kommissar turned on her heels and made her way towards her bedroom, leaving behind a barely breathing Beca.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, what are you saying exactly?" Chloe questioned her best friend, watching in amusement as the woman in question paced her living room floor, wearing a hole into the wooly flea market rug that she'd recently purchased.

"I'm saying that she wants to eat me alive," Beca whined pathetically, running her fingers through tangled, uncombed locks. Beca stopped pacing, then, collapsing onto the seat beside the amused redhead. "She's been giving me bedroom eyes, Chloe," Beca whined petulantly, banging the back of her head against the fluffy couch cushion, "it's like she senses my every weakness and uses it to her advantage."

"How does she do that exactly?" Chloe asked, a smirk pulling at her lips. The redhead found the brunette's childish behavior strangely amusing.

"She wears little-to-no clothing around the apartment."

" _I_ wear little-to-no clothing around your apartment," Chloe pointed out, receiving an eye roll in response.

"She constantly invades my personal space and makes sexual comments every chance she gets."

" _I_ invade your personal space and make sexual comments every chance I get," Chloe pointed out again, receiving a scowl in response. "You're basically naming everything that _I_ do to _you_ on a weekly basis."

"Did you not hear what I said about the bedroom eyes?"

"I used to give you bedroom eyes, too," Chloe responded in a bored tone.

"You used to have a crush on me, Chloe. You're kind of proving my point here."

"Well, just because _I_ had a crush on you, doesn't mean that _she_ does. For all you know, she could be flirting with you just to mess with you," Chloe shrugged, taking notice of Beca's furrowed brows and pursed lips. "I'm not saying that I can't be wrong but, you know, it might mean nothing."

"I think it might mean something. You haven't seen the way she looks at me, or have heard the things she's said or how she's said them. I swear I'm not imagining these things," said Beca with conviction.

Chloe smirked at her friend, patting Beca condescendingly on the shoulder. "I believe you, Bex. Speaking of your sexy, seductress of a roommate, aren't you supposed to be meeting her for lunch in fifteen minutes?" Chloe questioned, glancing at the digital clock on her fireplace's mantelpiece.

The redhead watched in amusement as Beca's eyes grew comically wide, the petite brunette shuffling off of her couch and heading towards her front door without a backwards glance.

"See you later, loser!" Beca called from the front door, eliciting a good-natured chuckle from Chloe in response.

"Bex is so into her," Chloe whispered to herself as she pulled out her phone and dialed Aubrey's number. Aubrey would definitely get a kick out of this.

* * *

"You're late," Kommissar said in her thick German accent, smiling amusedly as the brunette fumbled into the seat across from her, catching the attention of two patrons seated nearby.

Beca plopped down into the rough, wooden seat, clumsily placing her phone atop the cloth-covered table. Once settled into her seat, Beca flashed Kommissar a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry about that. I was at Chloe's house and lost track of time."

"No need to apologize, Beca. I'm glad you could make it," Kommissar said with a small smile.

Beca awkwardly smiled back and picked up the menu resting on the tabletop, flipping through the thick, black book and avoiding the amused stare of her lunch companion. Mindlessly, Beca stared at the food presented on each page, silently squirming in her seat at the inquisitive looks she felt the blonde sending her way. As she finally settled on a dish, she placed her menu back onto the tabletop and caught the eye of her tablemate, the woman in question staring at her with a familiar, mischievous glint in her icy-blue eyes.

"Do I have something on my face?" Beca asked uncomfortably, not-so-discreetly staring at her reflection in a nearby spoon.

Kommissar chuckled at that and shook her head. "No. I just find you fascinating."

"How so?"

"You're just very _cute_. And very easily worked up. You should relax more, Beca. I won't bite—unless you want me to," said Kommissar with an over-exaggerated wink.

Beca made a strangled noise—something that sounded strangely like a laugh mixed with a cough. "I, uh, I...okay," Beca stuttered out in response, her cheeks turning the faintest shade of pink.

"Okay, 'you want me to bite you?' Or, okay 'you will try and relax?'"

"The latter. Definitely the latter. Not the first one because," Beca awkwardly coughed, "ya know. Like, why would I want you to bite me and where would you even be thinking of biting me? Like, that's unhygienic," _and hot_ , Beca thought to herself before mentally berating herself for the inappropriate thought, followed by the uncomfortable clearing of her throat. "So yeah. The latter."

Kommissar just stared at Beca, sucking her lips into her mouth to keep from laughing. "Right."

At that moment, a waiter appeared at their table and took their drink and meal orders. He left briefly and returned a short moment later, setting their beverages on the tabletop before politely excusing himself from their table, and scurrying off to assist patrons seated at a nearby table. Beca watched him go with a sense of dread, feeling a knot form in her throat at the expression forming on Kommissar's face.

"So, are you ever going to tell me about the dream that jolted you awake this morning?"

Beca's eyes widened in panic, taking in the cocky smirk forming on her roommate's face. Kommissar couldn't possibly know that it was her that Beca had dreamt about, right? It was obvious what kind of dream Beca had had, but it couldn't have been obvious that Kommissar was the one starring in it…right?

The knowing glint in the blonde's eyes said otherwise.

"It was just a normal dream."

"A sexy dream, you mean," Kommissar stated, her 'brow raising on its own accord, daring Beca to correct her. She didn't. "I heard you moaning from down the hall. At first I thought you were in pain, so I came to check up on you, but then as I got nearer to your room, I heard you moaning out a name, as well as several…. _instructions_ ," Kommissar said with a small, dark chuckle.

Beca's face drained of color.

"I had no idea someone so tiny and cute could be that aggressive. I never pictured you as the dominant type," Kommissar continued, much to Beca's dismay.

"What, um, what did you hear exactly?"

"Well, for one, I heard you yell my name twice," Beca sunk low in her seat at that, internally smacking herself for betraying herself in her unconscious state. Kommissar continued, lowering her voice into an amused whisper "and then you told me to 'go harder and faster' and kept chanting 'right there' over and over again until, finally, you released one last moan and then everything went silent."

Beca's eyes widened in shock and her cheeks colored in embarrassment. She's going to have to move to the other side of the country and find a new identity. The smug look painted across Kommissar's features definitely wasn't helping matters, and all Beca wanted in that moment was for the Earth to swallow her whole. This couldn't be happening. No wonder her roommate was up when she was; she had woken her up with her pornographic moans.

"I am _so_ _sorry_ that you had to hear any of that! I wasn't even aware that I was doing that. Can we please just change the topic and act like this never happened?" Beca pleaded.

"Sure, if that's what you want," the blonde shrugged.

The two sat in silence for the next few minutes, both women fooling around on their phones and exchanging glances every so often. Beca looked around the quaint restaurant, spotting several familiar (and unfamiliar) faces seated around two-person tables and private booths, all individuals focused on the person seated across from them or on the food placed before them.

Beca wished that she felt as relaxed and carefree as them, but with Kommissar sitting across from her, eyeing her with an unreadable expression, she didn't think relaxing was an option for her.

* * *

The food arrived fifteen minutes later—both women having kept quiet for the entire duration of their wait—and Beca silently cheered, glad to have some sort of distraction from the gorgeous and unreadable blonde before her.

Without a moment's hesitation, Beca picked up the burger she'd ordered and immediately took a large bite out of it, glad to be temporarily saved from possibly continuing their uncomfortable conversation. Or so she thought.

"If you had to take a shower the moment you woke up, then I must have been amazing in your dream," said Kommissar out-of-the-blue, causing Beca to choke on her meal.

"Dude!"

"I'm just stating the obvious."

"Can we please change the topic?" Beca pleaded again, just wanting the mortifying conversation to cease.

"I'm just saying, I bet I'm even better in person."

Beca groaned at that and sunk even lower in her seat. This woman really _was_ trying to kill her. She'd been right all along.

"You should let me take you on a date," said Kommissar suddenly, catching Beca completely off-guard. So, _that_ she wasn't expecting.

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Like I said before: I find you fascinating. We've lived together for a month and yet we don't really know much about each other. I think we should change that, don't you?"

"So, instead of sitting at home and getting to know each other like normal roommates, you want us to go on a date? Just like that?" Beca questioned, her brow furrowed in confusion. Kommissar wanted to go on a date _with her_? Even after she learned that Beca was having vivid sex dreams about her? Did that mean that she was interested or was she planning some type of weird German sacrificial ritual where she'd offer Beca up as the sacrifice?

"Well, trust me, short one. We'll be getting to know one another all over the house very soon," Kommissar said impassively, though, Beca being the dirty-minded person that she is, caught on to the double meaning almost immediately.

That certainly wasn't the response Beca was expecting. And now she was dead.

Kommissar had killed her with sexual frustration but revived her with the promise of a date. Without giving it much thought, Beca found herself agreeing to a date with her sexy, blonde roommate, not realizing just how much trouble she was getting herself into.


	5. Chapter 5

Beca was exhausted.

She'd arrived home at four a.m.—after a long DJ'ing shift at a trendy, new club called _Swiss_ —and was more than ready to collapse onto her bed face-first, work clothes, ruined makeup and all. She'd been prepared to do just that as she walked through the front door of her apartment, blindly walking in the direction of her bedroom. But, just as she'd begun to pass her dimly-lit living room, an unexpected sight stopped her in her tracks.

There, on the living room couch, clad in nothing but a lacy, black bra and matching lacy, black underwear, was a sleeping Kommissar. The woman's abs and long, milky legs were on full display, taking on an almost otherworldly glow due to the dim, orange lighting. Beca couldn't tear her gaze away from the other woman, no matter how hard she tried to. On one hand, she was thankful for the beautiful sight that was presented to her but, on the other, more logical, hand, she wondered why Kommissar was asleep in nothing but lingerie in the first place; and on their living room couch of all places.

Something didn't add up there, but with it being after four in the morning, Beca didn't really care to think of why Kommissar was half-naked in their living room; Beca wasn't one to judge. At least, not openly or, like, to anyone's face. She was much classier than that. Not wanting to leave her roommate half-naked and asleep on their uncomfortable couch, in their abnormally _cold_ living room, Beca walked over to the couch and decided to shake Kommissar awake. The blonde mumbled and groaned petulantly, blindly swatting her hand at Beca.

"Get your ass up," Beca whined tiredly, swatting at Kommissar's arm repeatedly.

"Fuck off," Kommissar slurred, her voice thick with sleep and her accent sounding more pronounced.

"No, fuck _you_ , and why the hell are you dressed up in lingerie and asleep on our couch?"

Finally conscious enough to form a coherent sentence, Kommissar said, "Because I wanted to."

"Well, go be half-naked in your own room."

"Why? Is my body distracting you?" Kommissar asked tiredly as she placed her feet on the floor and ran her fingers through her tangled hair.

"Psh, no," Beca said unconvincingly, causing a smug smirk to form on Kommissar's lips. "I just think it's unhealthy of you to fall asleep, half-naked, in our unnaturally freezing living room. You could catch a cold in this—" Beca's eyes darted to Kommissar's bra, noticing the strained fabric covering the blonde's breasts "—condition."

Kommissar opened her eyes, allowing them to adjust to the dim lighting, and focused her attention on the short, blushing brunette. She took notice of Beca's smudged eyeliner, pink cheeks, wrinkled clothing, and ruffled hair. Beca shrunk under her roommate's scrutinizing gaze, highly aware of how terrible she looked. She was exhausted and she knew she looked it.

"You smell like cheap alcohol and stale cigarettes," Kommissar croaked out, her nose wrinkled in disgust as she rose from her seat on the couch and stood unsteadily beside the weary brunette.

"You look like a call girl whose client canceled on her last minute. Where are your clothes?" said Beca, eyeing the long expanse of skin presented to her.

"When you aren't home, this is how I walk around the apartment," said the blonde in a nonchalant tone, "but most of the time I wear nothing. Maybe if you come home early one day, you'll get a free sneak peek. But, then again, you already have."

At that, Beca averted her gaze to the ground. She definitely remembered. Her cheeks blazed scarlet at the memory.

"Well, I'm exhausted and judging by your face, so are you. See you tonight for our date, munchkin."

The date.

Due to her exhausted state, Beca had almost forgotten about that. _Almost_.

"Night," the brunette replied tightly, watching as her roommate sleepily sashayed down the hall toward her bedroom, her lacy underwear accentuating the curves of her hips and butt nicely and her back muscles rippling with each step. Beca couldn't help but be mesmerized by the sight. Even in her tired state, she couldn't help but stare and admire her roommate's fit figure.

As Kommissar entered her room and locked the door behind her, Beca ran her fingers through her knotty hair, shook her mind clear of images of lacy underwear, and made her way down the hall toward her bedroom. As soon as she entered her pitch black room, she closed the door behind her and fell face first onto her mattress, releasing a long, tired sigh.

Her bedsheets were probably going to reek of cheap booze, sweat, and cigarette smoke once she woke up but, at the moment, she couldn't find it in herself to care. The only thing she cared about in that moment was sleep. Her brain was so foggy with sleep that she hadn't allowed herself the chance to freak out about her upcoming date with her sexy, tease of a roommate.

Kommissar had asked her out two days prior and has remained completely hush-hush on the date details. For all Beca knew, Kommissar could have planned her demise using the premise of an _innocent_ date and Beca would be none the wiser. She could be walking into certain doom come seven p.m. But, as Beca fell into a deep slumber, images of her seductress of a roommate popping up in her mind, she found that she couldn't care less.

* * *

_Later that night..._

"Is that what you're wearing?"

"Yeah. Why?" Beca asked as she looked down at her outfit: a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a short-sleeved red and black checkered button down, and black, scuffed up vans. She thought she looked fine, but one look at Chloe and Aubrey's facial expressions told her that they thought otherwise. "What's wrong with what I have on?"

"What _isn't_ wrong with it?" Aubrey scoffed and walked over to Beca's closet, rummaging through the plaid-filled racks with a frustrated huff.

"She told me to dress comfortably," said Beca and gestured to her outfit. "This is what I call comfortable."

"That's what you call comfortable when you're going out with your friends. This, however, isn't just some friend hang out. It's a legitimate first date," Aubrey said, walking out of the closet with a black v-neck, with an incredibly low neckline, in her hands. "The jeans you're wearing are fine; just put this shirt on and maybe some nice earrings and a necklace, and you'll be set. Also, you may want to change out of your sneakers. That is definitely not date appropriate."

Beca sighed and took the shirt from Aubrey's outstretched hand. As she stripped out of her plaid shirt and pulled the v-neck over her head, she noticed Aubrey and Chloe going through her small jewelry box atop her dresser, picking out her fanciest pair of earrings—two silver dangly earrings—and a matching dangly, silver necklace.

"Are those really necessary?" Beca questioned, pointing to the earrings and necklace being held out to her. "I'm sure I have some plain silver studs and a less dangly necklace to go with it."

"Hey, Bex?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up and put on the damn jewelry," Chloe said with a saccharine smile, though her tone was anything but sweet. Beca complied and did as she was told, all while rolling her eyes at the triumphant smirk forming on the ginger's face. Chloe was a smug asshole and she knew that she could get Beca to do whatever she wanted, just by the flutter of her eyelashes or the slight upturn of her lips.

"You guys do realize that Kommissar and I roommates, right? She's seen me in much worse," Beca informed them as Aubrey handed her a pair of black, ballet flats. Beca rolled her eyes as she took the offered shoes and haphazardly kicked off her vans, not caring where they ended up.

As she slipped on the ballet flats, Chloe sidled closer to her, dangly earrings and necklace in hand. Beca stood still as Chloe clicked the necklace in place around her neck and placed the earrings in her ears. Once Chloe was done, the redhead took a step back and looked over Beca from head-to-toe, Aubrey standing beside her and doing the same thing. Once the two women were done assessing Beca's appearance, they exchanged brief glances, followed by a nod.

"So does that nod mean that I've passed your ridiculous date appearance requirement?"

"It'll do," Aubrey said flippantly, taking a seat atop Beca's mattress (her sheets now washed and no longer smelling like a dirty bar).

"Great," Beca muttered grumpily.

A knock at Beca's bedroom door sounded a short moment later, causing Beca to jump slightly and Chloe and Aubrey to squeal in excitement. The brunette rolled her eyes at her friends' antics and moved to answer her door, taking a deep, calming breath before finally pulling it open.

On the other side of the door stood a smirking Kommissar. The blonde was dressed in a tight, white camisole, a fitted black leather jacket, skintight black skinny jeans, and black ankle-high boots to match. She was dressed so simply, yet looked like she came straight out of a _J. Crew_ catalog. Beca suddenly felt frumpy and sloppily dressed.

"You clean up nice, little one," Kommissar said with a complimentary smile, her eyes roaming over Beca's figure appreciatively.

Aubrey and Chloe exchanged covert high-fives at that, mentally patting themselves on the back. Even with her back turned to them, Beca could feel the smug looks being sent her way. Why didn't she kick them out when she had the chance?

"You ready to go?" asked Kommissar.

"Yeah," said Beca, turning to Chloe and Aubrey briefly to say "don't let the door hit you on your way out."

And with that, Kommissar and Beca headed out of their apartment, leaving behind a mischievous Aubrey and Chloe.

* * *

"So where are we going?"

"You'll see when we get there," said Kommissar cryptically.

"Fine, but can you at least answer me this: am I going to be used a sacrifice of any kind?" Kommissar briefly looked away from the road, fixing Beca with a puzzled look. Beca shrugged in response. "What? You've kept what we're doing completely quiet. You can't blame a girl for wondering," Beca said defensively.

Kommissar chuckled in response, shaking her head amusedly at the brunette.

"Anyone ever tell you how weird you are?"

"Just every person I've ever met," the brunette muttered.

"It's cute. _You're_ cute."

Beca blushed and allowed herself to study the blonde's profile. The streetlights reflected off of Kommissar's milky skin, bathing her skin in a white-orangey glow. She looked like a mischievous angel. Or a really hot demon. Beca couldn't be sure which Kommissar more resembled.

"You know," Kommissar started, breaking the silence and snapping Beca out of the staring contest she'd been having with the blonde's profile. "You have all night to stare at me. Save your staring for when I'm hovering above you in bed tonight and making you scream my name."

Beca gulped loudly, and averted her gaze to stare out the passenger window. Kommissar was definitely a demon. No question about it. And she was a hot one at that.

As Beca glanced briefly to the driving blonde, Kommissar flashed her a sly smirk and a flirtatious wink, causing Beca's heart to beat roughly against her ribcage. She prayed, to whoever was listening, that she would make it out of this date in one piece.

* * *

"Here we are," Kommissar announced twenty minutes later as they pulled into a parking space in a relatively packed parking lot.

Beca assessed the area, finding it extremely familiar. "I feel like I've been here before."

"You have," Kommissar said, catching Beca by surprise. "And so have I. This is where we met."

Beca looked up at the nearby building, noticing the lit up name hanging over the door. _Cloud 84._

"This is where Jesse had his party," Beca recalled, remembering every detail of that night.

"And this is where he introduced us."

Beca looked to Kommissar, then, noticing the faintest hint of a blush coating the blonde's cheeks. Who knew the blonde could be so sentimental and cheesy? It was an odd look on the blonde and Beca found that she actually quite liked it. Maybe this date wouldn't send Beca to an early grave.

"I never took you for the sentimental type," Beca teased.

"I'm not," Kommissar replied quickly. "I just thought our date should be somewhere fun and ladies get in free until nine and drink free all night. It seemed like the logical choice."

"Right," Beca said, unconvinced, an amused smirk on her lips.

"Let's just go in," the blonde announced quietly, quickly jumping out of her car and closing the door behind her.

Beca was slower to exit the vehicle, taking her time to study her roommate's body language from afar, and was surprised at what she saw.

Kommissar was _nervous_.

Beca guessed that made two of them.


	6. Chapter 6

A month and a half ago

" _Hey, Bex," Jesse exclaimed as Beca entered the VIP room of Cloud 84, a goofy grin on his face as she leaned in to hug him. "I'm glad you could make it! It's been months since I've last seen you," Jesse said as he held her against his chest, his arms wrapped securely around her back as she buried her face into the crook of his neck._

" _I know," Beca pouted as she leaned back from the hug, holding Jesse at arm's length. "And it's mostly my fault. I've booked several gigs and everything is just super crazy on my end right now."_

" _Hey, I'm just glad you're finally getting the chance to live out your DJ'ing dream. Have I mentioned how proud I am of you?" asked Jesse, his tone soft and earnest._

_Beca felt her cheeks warm at the prideful expression on her friend's face and smiled, nodding her head in response._

" _Good. You're going to be the most sought after DJ in the West Coast soon enough. I'll get to brag to everyone who'll listen that you're my best friend," said Jesse cheekily, flashing Beca a boyish grin. Beca grinned back and pulled completely out of their embrace. Just as Beca opened her mouth to reply, Jesse's attention drifted to something behind her and his usual dorky grin stretched across his face. "Kommissar, you made it!"_

" _Kommissar?" Beca mouthed to herself as Jesse walked towards the mystery person. That's definitely not a name you hear every day,_ she thought to herself _. Beca turned around in her spot and immediately caught sight of a tall, gorgeous blonde talking to Jesse. Beca allowed her eyes to roam over the mystery woman' figure, starting from her head to her toes. This woman was flawless and, judging by the confident smirk stretched across her lips as she caught Beca staring, Beca was sure that she was aware of it._

" _Hey, Beca, come here!" Jesse yelled, gesturing Beca over to him and his attractive friend._

_Beca walked over to Jesse and the blonde, flashing a polite smile at the woman and receiving a flirty smile in return. Beca's cheeks dusted with pink._

" _This is my friend, Kommissar. She works with me at Google. Kommissar, this is one of my best and oldest friends, Beca Mitchell."_

" _It's, um – it's nice to meet you, Kommissar. Is that a Russian name?" Beca asked casually, her mouth going dry at the pink tongue peeking through the blonde's lips, swiping at her plump bottom lip, almost seductively._

" _German, actually," the woman said in a thick, German accent, her tone sultry and husky. Beca gulped._

" _Oh, well that's hot," Beca blurted out, internally smacking herself for her loose tongue._

" _Hey, Beca here is actually looking for a roommate," Jesse informed Kommissar randomly before turning to Beca, "and Kommissar is looking for a place to stay," he said, ignoring Beca's panicked expression and Kommissar's intrigued smile._

" _Oh, really? Is that so?"_

" _Yeah," Beca drawled out, shooting Jesse a pointed glare. Jesse just smirked at her. "You can come check the place out sometime this week if you want."_

" _That would be perfect, thank you."_

" _I'll text you her address later. Now, let's go party!" Jesse hollered, receiving several hoots and hollers in response. Before he disappeared into the large crowd gathering at the entrance of the VIP room, Jesse sent Beca a conspiring wink, nodding his head in the direction of Kommissar, mouthing "talk to her", before disappearing into the large throng of people._

_Beca turned to Kommissar, then, the woman already eyeing her curiously, and opened her mouth to ask, "Would you like a drink?"_

" _I'd love one."_

* * *

"Two beers, please," Kommissar said to the bartender as she took a seat at the bar, Beca taking the empty seat beside her.

"Coming right up," the bartender responded gruffly, pulling two beers from under the counter and using a bottle opener to twist off the bottle caps. "Enjoy."

"Thanks," said Kommissar, lifting the beer to her lips, while pushing the second beer closer to Beca. "Drink," she gestured to the untouched beer.

Beca did as she was told and took a sip of the beer, humming contentedly as the cold liquid slid down her parched throat. She definitely needed that. As Beca nursed her beer, she took the opportunity to look around the club. It was much bigger than she remembered; less crowded, too. From her spot at the bar, she could see the VIP room where she'd first met Kommissar at Jesse's party. She knew from the moment Jesse suggested Kommissar live with her, that his plan was to get them together. She had to hand it to him, though; he sure knew how to pick 'em.

"So, do you come here a lot?" asked Beca after prolonged moment of silence, taking a healthy gulp of her beer to ease the awkward silence that's descended over them.

"Nope. The last time I came here was for Jesse's party."

"Oh," Beca replied awkwardly, bringing the bottle to her lips to take another sip.

Beca took the moment of silence following her question to observe Kommissar, noticing the way the usually confident blonde wrung her hands together, focusing all of her attention on her fidgeting hands, while avoiding Beca's gaze. Beca watched the way the blonde clenched her bottom lip between her blindingly white teeth, biting so hard that the pink of her lip turned white. Beca's never seen Kommissar look so… _unsure_ of herself. This was definitely not the same woman she'd known for the last month and a half. It was a little disconcerting.

"Do you have any siblings?" Beca asked, deciding to start the small talk she so desperately hated. It was their first date and someone had to do it. That person obviously wasn't going to be Kommissar.

"I have a younger sister named Geneva and an older brother named Pieter. What about you?"

"Only child," Beca told her. "Although, Jesse and Aubrey are the closest thing to siblings I've ever had."

"What about Chloe?"

"Well, Chloe is more like my incestuous third cousin who refuses to acknowledge the fact that we're related and continues to flirt with me anyway."

"Did you and Chloe ever—", Kommissar trailed off, leaving the rest of her statement unsaid. Beca knew where she was getting at and quickly opened her mouth to deny it.

"Oh no, no, no. I mean, we've been naked in the shower together before," at Kommissar's puzzled look, Beca rushed to clarify, "it was in college and she just…well, she just jumped into the shower with me when she heard me singing. It's a very, "Beca coughed, "it's a very weird story, but no, Chloe and I have never slept together. We've never dated each other either. We're just very good friends."

Kommissar narrowed her eyes at Beca suspiciously, as if trying to gauge whether or not she was telling the truth. After a few moments, however, she seemed to accept Beca's answer and took a sip of her beer.

"You know," Beca said, interrupting the silence that descended over them again, "you can't just ask me out on a date and then not speak. What happened to the cocky, confident, overly sexual woman who I've been living with for the past month? The same woman who existed just half an hour ago?"

"She's still here, she's just…a little nervous," Kommissar grudgingly admitted.

"And why is that?"

"I don't do dates," Kommissar started, "Usually I just have one night stands; sometimes I have, what do you Americans call it? Fuck friends?"

"Fuck buddies, or Friends with benefits if you want to sound fancy," Beca chimed in.

Kommissar chuckled and continued. "Well, yes, usually I have fuck _buddies_. I've never done _this_ ", Kommissar gestured between herself and Beca, "before."

"Have you ever been in a relationship?"

"No. Have you?"

"Um, not really. I mean, I had an exclusive girlfriend once, but our relationship only lasted three months. She had an unhealthy boyband obsession that I just couldn't get down with," Beca shuddered, as if the very thought of her ex-girlfriend's obsession disgusted her. And it did. "Relationships are overrated. I'd say you're not missing much."

Kommissar smirked at that and drained the rest of her beer, summoning the bartender to order another round of drinks. She, then, turned her attention back to Beca. "Well, I guess I should feel lucky then, huh?"

"Extremely," Beca agreed, not noticing the slightly disappointed look on Kommissar's face.

The bartender placed two new beers before the girls and Kommissar nodded her thanks to the gruff man, bringing the new bottle to her lips and taking a hearty gulp from it. "Do you want to dance?"

Beca listened to the bass-filled song playing from the DJ's booth and then brought her attention to the dozens of sweaty bodies moving along to the beat; some elegantly, some sloppily. She drained the rest of her beer and slammed the empty bottle onto the bar counter, grabbing Kommissar's hand in hers before she lost the nerve, and dragged her date to the dance floor.

Kommissar barely had time to place her beer onto the counter before she was dragged away from her barstool and pulled flush against Beca, the smaller brunette's back to her front. Suddenly feeling the confidence course through her body, Kommissar placed her hands on Beca's swaying hips and leveled her mouth with the shorter woman's ear.

"Who knew you could move like this, little one," Kommissar whispered teasingly, her breath ghosting across Beca's ear, causing a pleasant shiver to travel up the brunette's spine.

"Trust me; you haven't seen anything yet," Beca said with a smirk, turning around so that her front was flush against Kommissar's, her face coming face-to-boob with the blonde's cleavage. Beca created some distance between her and the blonde— so she didn't end up accidentally motor-boating the blonde's cleavage during their dance—and placed her arms around Kommissar's neck loosely, staring up at her with more confidence than she actually felt.

Kommissar grabbed at Beca's hips, the two moving in sync to the beat of whatever raunchy song was playing from the DJ's booth.

"Looks like you've gotten rid of the nerves," Beca teased, feeling something flutter in her chest at the genuine smile Kommissar sent her way.

* * *

"You had a cat named Von Schmoogle?" said Beca with a bark of laughter.

Kommissar rolled her eyes at the brunette's teasing and shrugged noncommittally. "I was four."

"But Von Schmoogle? Really?"

"Did _you_ have any pets?" inquired Kommissar.

"I had two dogs when I was younger," Beca answered.

"And what were _their_ names?" Kommissar inquired, placing her chin atop her open palm, her arm propped up against the bar's counter as she stared at Beca pointedly. Beca muttered something; something Kommissar couldn't hear. "I'm sorry, what was that? Speak louder."

"Snuggles and Jellybean," Beca said lowly, but just loud enough for Kommissar to hear.

"And you're making fun of _my_ pet's name?"

"Shut up," grumbled the DJ, taking a sip from her fourth beer of the night. "I was four," she said, childishly sticking her tongue out at Kommissar.

The blonde just shook her head in amusement, downing one of the three shots of whiskey she'd ordered ten minutes prior— before she'd gotten swept away in conversation with her date.

"So, why'd you pick a club for our first date?" Beca questioned, draining the remainder of her beer before setting it down atop the bar.

"A dinner and movie would have been too predictable and boring, and you seem like the type of person who'd rather have an untraditional date rather than a traditional one."

"And you guessed right," said Beca, grabbing one of the shot glasses from Kommissar's tray of drinks and downing it in one swift motion. She scrunched up her mouth at the bitter taste of the whiskey, but grabbed the remaining shot glass and downed it soon after, receiving an impressed smile from Kommissar.

"A woman after my own heart," said Kommissar, smirking at the exaggerated wink Beca flashed her. The blonde turned to the bartender, ordering four more shots.

The more drinks the better. At least that's the motto Beca lived by.

* * *

The rest of the date was filled with more drinks, more dancing, and drunken conversations. Both women were beyond tipsy by the time they stumbled through the front door of their apartment; Beca having missed the keyhole six times and Kommissar mistaking her car key for her house key.

Upon entering the apartment, Kommissar and Beca moved to the living room, Kommissar falling back-first onto the couch, and Beca falling stomach-first on top of her. Kommissar immediately wound her arms around Beca's waist, holding the smaller brunette in place.

"Tonight was fun. You're really hot when you dance. And when you talk…or drink," Beca stuttered out, eliciting a tired laugh from her roommate.

"You're drunk."

"So are you."

"Touché."

The two sit in a companionable silence, Beca's head resting atop Kommissar's chest and Kommissar's arms wrapped around her waist, her fingers tickling over the soft skin of Beca's back.

Beca lifted her head slightly, looking down at Kommissar with a drunken smile. "We should do this again sometime."

"I'd like that. Maybe next time we can have a traditional date."

Beca smiled slyly. "Careful, Kommy, or I'll start to think that you _don't_ just want to get in my pants. I might begin to think that you actually _like_ me."

Kommissar smoothly flipped Beca onto her back, a startled expression making its way across the brunette's face as Kommissar hovered above her, the blonde's gaze predatory and confident, much like it usually is.

"Who's say I can't do both?" Kommissar said breathily, leaning down until her lips were just a breath away from touching Beca's.

They stared at one another, their erratic breaths penetrating the silence of the living room, and the stillness of the room making them dangerously aware of their current positions; Kommissar hovering over Beca, her gaze focused on the brunette's lips, and her body resting in between Beca's legs; and Beca beneath Kommissar, her hands sneaking under the blonde's shirt, resting the palm of her hand against her bare back.

Beca stared straight into Kommissar's eyes as her hand rose higher on her back, briefly brushing against the blonde's bra strap before travelling back down to her lower back region. Kommissar shuddered at the sensual touch, licking her lips in want as Beca's attention strayed to her lips. Beca's gaze snapped up to meet icy, blue eyes, then, silently asking for permission before making her move.

When Kommissar's lips curled up into a barely-there smile, Beca smiled back and leaned forward, closing the distance between her and her roommate.


	7. Chapter 7

She'd had this dream before, only, it wasn't quite as vivid as this one. She wasn't used to it feeling this amazing, either. The thin sheen of sweat covering her body, the dampness of her hair, and the sweat dripping off her brow that usually resulted from one of her more elaborate sex dreams, had never felt quite so slick.

As her body hummed with an insurmountable pleasure, she knew this couldn't be a dream. What was occurring at this very moment, was startlingly real. The slick body hovering above hers, with their soft, wet skin brushing against hers ever so gently, was real. The fingers buried deep inside of her, moving at a fast, rhythmic pace was real. The fabric couch cushion digging into the small of her back as she rocked against the fingers buried into her slick heat was real.

The gorgeous blonde staring deeply into her eyes as she fucked her into oblivion was _real_.

Beca and Kommissar's date earlier that night had gone off without a hitch. Kommissar was the perfect gentlewomen and Beca had found herself having a great time. Despite the fact that both women had attempted to drink their body weight in liquor and were clearly inebriated by the time they reached their apartment, Beca could honestly say that, in this moment, she was the most sober she'd ever been. Whatever alcohol was in her system earlier, had evaporated somewhere around her second orgasm.

If you asked her how many climaxes she'd had since then, she wouldn't be able to tell you. So many have followed the first – some in immediate succession - and she's embarrassed to admit that she'd lost count somewhere after five. Kommissar was like a vagina whisperer and Beca wasn't sure if she should be impressed or terrified.

Her umpteenth orgasm cut off her train of thought as a wave of pleasure thundered through her body and her vision darkened.

 _Impressed_ , Beca tiredly concluded. Definitely impressed.

Kommissar allowed Beca to, tiredly, ride out her orgasm, slowing the pace of her fingers as the brunette did so. When Beca's body stilled, Kommissar pulled out her three slick digits and brought them to her mouth, slowly licking each finger clean of Beca's wetness. Beca watched the action through half-lidded eyes and had to bite back the moan threatening to escape through her lips.

"You taste very good," Kommissar complimented in a thick voice, her eyes gleaming with unbridled lust.

Beca swallowed thickly, ignoring the growing wetness forming between her legs. She was much too sore to go another round, so she ignored the pull in her lower gut to the best of her ability.

"Yeah?" Beca asked lamely, her voice hoarse from all the moaning and screaming she may or may not have partaken in. She'd never admit to it.

"Mhm," the blonde hummed as she pressed her lips against Beca's. She slid her tongue into Beca's mouth and the brunette moaned as she tasted herself on Kommissar's tongue. "Really good," the woman said huskily as she pulled back from the kiss, her accent sounding thicker and more pronounced than Beca's ever heard it.

"So do you," Beca murmured, recalling the events of the hour before where she'd had her head between the blonde's legs. A pleasurable shudder went through her body at the conjured image. No dream could ever have compared to the real thing.

Although Beca wasn't usually the type to sleep with a person on the first date, if one looked at it through her perspective, the dinner and dessert portion that she and Kommissar had skipped on their date was definitely had now.

After all, dinner and dessert were considered essential in the scheme of a proper date, right?

Releasing a hum of content, Beca gestured for Kommissar to switch positions with her. The blonde sluggishly complied and settled herself below the brunette, allowing Beca to rest her head atop her bare chest while her strong arms wrapped around the tiny brunette's waist. Beca was too wired to sleep, but her body was exhausted.

As Beca moved her head around and propped her ear against Kommissar's chest, the sounds of rapid heartbeats filled her ears. Beca would argue that the reason for Kommissar's rapid heartbeat was due to their strenuous activities. But, as the two laid there in silence, wrapped up in each other's arms, she knew that wasn't true.

Just like she knew that wasn't the reason her heart was beating just as fast.

* * *

"It smells like sex in here," said Aubrey in disgust as she and Chloe entered Beca's apartment. Beca visibly flushed and Aubrey's eyes widened. "Wait, did you and your roommate…" Aubrey trailed off, watching in amusement as Beca's cheeks reddened in embarrassment. Beca watched Aubrey look to Chloe, the two exchanging knowing smirks.

"Sex on the first date? Who would've thought you were capable of that?" Chloe teased Beca, chuckling at the glare Beca sent her way. "How was it?" Chloe asked as she made her way into the living room, Aubrey in tow.

"None of your bus – don't sit there!" Beca blurted just as Aubrey and Chloe were about to lower their butts onto the fabric couch. _The_ fabric couch. Her two friends stared at her, startled, until realization dawned on their faces. Beca wished the ground would swallow her up.

"You dirty girl," Chloe purred, taking a seat on the seemingly untouched love seat neighboring the aforementioned couch. Aubrey plopped down beside her. Beca remained standing, avoiding the mirthful stares and gleeful chuckles coming from her friends.

"Why are you guys here?" Beca asked, clearly exasperated.

It was ten in the morning and she was running on three hours of sleep. Her and Kommissar's _activities_ from the night before had lasted several hours, leaving her sore, hungry, and exhausted. After their _activities_ took place, despite how exhausted she was, Beca found herself unable to sleep. It wasn't for a lack of trying, either. Even after Kommissar had rose from the couch and headed into the bathroom to get ready for work, Beca hadn't been able to sleep.

She'd even moved into her bedroom and snuggled into her soft comforter, hoping for sleep to take over. But it never did. When it finally did, however, she'd been halfway to La La Land when her bedroom door had opened and in walked Kommissar. She remembered staring at the blonde through half-lidded eyes, curious as to what the blonde wanted.

She remembered seeing the blonde dressed in her usual work attire, which was a typical gray pantsuit. Beca remembered noticing the white blouse showing beneath her open gray blazer, which had a neckline too low to be considered professional. Beca thought she looked hot but, despite her amazing physical appearance, there was a nervous energy to the blonde that was different. It was less smug and flirtatious and more soft and careful. Before Beca's sleepy brain had a chance to assess the blonde's demeanor any further, Kommissar had gently pressed her lips to Beca's. All thoughts had flown from Beca's mind at the unexpected gesture.

Before Beca could say anything, Kommissar had mumbled an awkward "see you later" and had been out of Beca's room before the brunette had the chance to blink. Instead of dwelling upon Kommissar's odd behavior, Beca gave into the deep slumber calling out to her.

And that was the last thing she remembered before Chloe and Aubrey had knocked on her bedroom window, telling her to open the front door. Beca had run into the living room, picked up her discarded clothing from the night before and threw them onto her desk chair. She had hastily thrown on a pair of sweats and a random t-shirt from her dresser drawer before she'd gone to answer the front door.

Fast forward five minutes and here she is, annoyed, exhausted, and wanting Chloe and Aubrey out of her apartment.

"Because we wanted to see how your date went," Chloe answered, her gaze averting to the fabric couch beside her. "Obviously it went very well."

Beca rolled her eyes.

"Where'd she take you?" Aubrey asked her, resting the back of her head against the leather loveseat cushions.

"Cloud 84."

"Seriously? She took you to a club? How classy," Aubrey scoffed. Beca crossed her arms defensively.

"It was where we first met," Beca shot back.

Aubrey's features softened at the information. "Oh."

"That's cute," Chloe quipped unhelpfully. "What did you do there?"

"What do normal people usually do at a club?" Beca huffed, wanting the pointless questioning to cease so she can go back to bed.

"Someone's grouchy. Aren't people who get laid supposed to be happier?" Aubrey jabbed.

"Not when they're running on three hours of sleep and are rudely startled out of it."

"Fine. We'll come back later then," Aubrey huffed, rising up from her seat on the loveseat and pushing past Beca.

Beca rolled her eyes at that and watched in higher spirits as Aubrey exited her apartment. She thought she was in the clear until Chloe stopped in front of her, her expression earnest.

"You don't regret it, do you?" Chloe asked.

Beca didn't need specification of what ' _it'_ was. Without having to think about her answer, she said, "No. I didn't regret it."

Chloe smiled and squeezed Beca's shoulder affectionately. "I'm glad. I'll get Aubrey to stay out of your hair for a little longer."

Beca thanked the redhead and watched as she exited her apartment, closing the door behind her. With a relieved sigh, Beca trotted back her bedroom and collapsed onto her bed.

Sleep came much easier this time around.

* * *

Beca was just replacing the, _now clean_ , fabric couch cushions when Kommissar walked through the front door. The brunette's gaze had snapped up as she heard the sound of jingling keys, clicking heels, and rustled paper. Beca had spotted her roommate holding a large paper bag in one hand and her purse in another. Beca watched as Kommissar gracefully placed both atop the kitchen counter and turned to face the living room, noticing Beca for the first time since entering.

"Hey," said Kommissar with a small smile on her face.

"Hey," Beca replied lamely. "What's in the bag?"

"Dinner. I got some food from that Thai place you like so much," said Kommissar with a nonchalant shrug, her voice thick with embarrassment.

After a month of living together, Kommissar had managed to figure out her favorite Thai place? Beca never thought her roommate paid that much attention to her…unless it was to figure out ways to make her sexually frustrated.

"Thanks," Beca said, moving toward the kitchen area. As Beca approached the counter, she opened the container in the paper bag and saw her favorite Pad Thai special. "How'd you know this was my favorite thing to get?"

"The last time I saw you eat it, you looked like you had just had an orgasm. Seeing as I am now familiar with that look, I knew this had to be your favorite," Kommissar teased.

Beca ignored the butterflies flapping wildly in her stomach at the reminder and playfully scowled. "Whatever," she grumbled, grabbing the container from the bag, along with the plastic utensils and napkins, and brought it to the coffee table settled before the fabric couch in the living room.

Kommissar hung her blazer over the chair at the kitchen table and walked into the living room, lowering herself onto the seat beside Beca. Beca offered Kommissar the unopened fork, spoon, and knife packet and mumbled "you're welcome" when Kommissar thanked her. The two immediately dug into the Pad Thai, humming in content as the flavorful contents massaged their taste buds.

They ate in a comfortable silence that, for the first time, wasn't filled with unbearable sexual tension and flirtatious behavior that left Beca a bumbling mess. The atmosphere was easy and _nice_. Considering what transpired between them the night before, Beca thought it'd be at least a little awkward. She was glad that it wasn't.

That didn't mean Beca wasn't going to attempt to broach the subject of their first date sex which, after their dinner was all eaten and put away, she decided to do exactly that.

"So, about last night," Beca started unsurely, watching Kommissar closely to gauge her reaction. The blonde just smiled.

"What about it?" Kommissar asked, almost playfully.

It was Beca's turn to smile. "I enjoyed it."

"The date or the sex?"

"Both. Definitely both," Beca confirmed, nodding in earnest. "I wouldn't mind doing it again," Kommissar raised her eyebrow questioningly, "I'm referring to the date. Though, I definitely wouldn't say no if _other things_ were to occur again."

"Is that so?" Kommissar asked, the smug smirk Beca had become so familiar with stretching across her lips.

Instead of turning into the bumbling mess she'd been known to turn into when Kommissar flashed her that smirk, Beca just chuckled.

"Yes."

"Well, what if I were to ask you on another date? A more traditional one. What would you say?" Kommissar asked, her tone playful but her gaze serious.

Beca vaguely remembered Kommissar suggesting they go on a traditional date the night before. Beca also remembered teasing Kommissar about liking her and not just wanting to get into her pants. She vividly remembered what happened after that conversation and flushed just thinking about it. But the flush wasn't just due to the memory of them having sex. It was due to the implications surrounding Kommissar asking her on a traditional date.

The blonde did, _truly_ , like her. And sometime during the month of them living together, Beca had begun to like her, too.

"I would say yes. I'd love to go on a traditional date with you." And Beca meant it.

The genuine smile that adorned Kommissar's lips was enough to let Beca know that she wouldn't regret her decision.

_fin._


	8. Epilogue

_**Ten months later** _

"Sick beat, Beca," Jesse yelled to Beca as he climbed into the DJ's booth at _Cloud 84_ , bobbing his head along to the beat of Beca's latest mix. "The crowd loves it."

Beca turned her attention to the crowd below her, grinning madly as the club's patrons glided onto the dance floor, moving their hips along to the beat of the song; some patrons even shot her a thumbs up to let her know that they enjoyed her new track. Beca felt like a rock star.

"I just finished putting the final touches on it last night," Beca informed Jesse as she leaned against the brick wall of the booth, crossing her arms over her chest as the rest of the track played out. Jesse leaned against the wall beside her and playfully bumped his shoulder into hers. "You know, I've been working on this mix for the last few weeks. I'm glad all my hard work has paid off," Beca exclaimed, gesturing to the wildly dancing and +

cheering crowd.

"Well, you're an awesome DJ, Bex. Of course everyone loves the new track. I mean, how could they not?" said Jesse with a boyish grin on his face, throwing his arm around her shoulders. "There's a reason this place hired you as their full-time DJ."

_He has a point_ , Beca thought.

In the last ten months, Beca's life had spiraled out of control. But it was a good type of spiral; the type of spiral that left her grinning like an idiot day in and day out.

She'd played several gigs at different clubs and events and left several of them with more job offers than she could count. Her original tracks – which she'd played at her last gig (a _Cloud 84_ bartender's wedding) - had gained the attention of her bartender friend's cousin, who also happened to be the producer of a popular Indie Music label. His name was Maxwell Stanton and he was one of the hottest music producers in the Indie Music industry. He took one listen to Beca's original tracks and immediately came up to her after her first set, business card extended and award-winning smile on his face.

Although Beca was skeptical about his legitimacy at first, Kommissar and her bartender friend (whose name was Kacie), reassured her that he was legit. After Beca did some research of her own, she was pleasantly surprised to find that he was as renowned as he made himself out to be. After meeting with Stanton a week later and discussing (well, more like negotiating) her contract in great detail, Beca signed the dotted line and became an official artist for _Static Records_.

That was a month ago.

In the nine months prior to that momentous event, Beca had managed to get a job as a full-time DJ at _Cloud 84_. Despite the fact that she was a newly signed artist, Cloud 84 had become Beca's home-away-from-home. A part of that had to do with the chill atmosphere, but a larger, _more significant_ , part was due to her girlfriend, Kommissar.

Beca and Kommissar made their relationship official three weeks after their first date. During the three weeks leading up to the establishment of their relationship, the two had gone on several dates (seven, to be exact; four of which took place at _Cloud 84_ and three that took place at traditional date locations). During those dates, Beca had learned that Kommissar was a dork, much like herself; not to mention super caring, incredibly sweet, and quite hilarious.

The blonde was also a talented musician – which Beca had recently discovered when she came home one day to find Kommissar singing at the top of her lungs to _The Sound of Music_ soundtrack. The blonde had an ear for music and was also, quite honestly, a very skilled vocalist. After discovering her talents, Kommissar quickly became Beca's go-to person for final edits and honest opinions.

If Beca was being honest with herself, Kommissar had become much more than just her go-to person for musical opinions. Kommissar had become her best friend (or one of them anyway).

Somewhere along the way in their relationship, Beca had fallen madly in love with that beautiful, abnormally tall German goddess. And, somewhere along the way, Beca was sure Kommissar had fallen in love with her, too. They'd become the type of couple that Beca used to make fun of; the type of couple that Beca used to hate. But now she understood the obvious adoration and love they felt for their significant others because she felt it, too. Every time she looked at Kommissar.

"So, where's your other half?" Jesse asked as Beca's track came to an end.

"Her brother's in town. She told me that they'd drop by after she finished giving him a tour of the city," replied Beca.

"Oh, right. She did mention something about her brother coming for a visit. Have you met him?"

"Yep. He's staying with us until Sunday," It was currently Thursday. "He's quite the character."

"I bet. I can't imagine anyone related to Kommissar being dull," Jesse joked.

Beca chuckled in agreement and played another track; this time a generic Top 40 hit. She, then, placed the headphones from around her neck onto her turntable and turned to Jesse, gesturing for him to follow her out of the booth.

The pair made their way down the rickety steps leading out of the booth and walked over to the bar. As Beca and Jesse neared the crowded counter, the bartender, Kacie, wordlessly placed two bottled waters onto the counter and slid it toward them. Beca smiled in thanks and quickly twisted off the cap, chugging down half the bottle in one go. Jesse watched in amusement as he daintily sipped at his own water.

"Someone's thirsty," teased Jesse as Beca downed the rest of her water, awkwardly placing the empty bottle atop the bar counter.

"I've been talking to the crowd for the last five hours. This is my first break since the club opened," Beca defended, smiling at Kacie when the woman wordlessly pushed another bottled water toward her.

"All that talking and enthusiasm must get tiring," Jesse teased.

"You have no idea."

The pair leaned their backs against the bar, observing the club goers in their natural habitat. They provided their own witty commentary to a scene unfolding before their eyes; a woman catching her boyfriend grinding on another girl. Beca and Jesse winced at the hard slap the woman delivered to her boyfriend or, by the looks of it, _ex_ -boyfriend's face.

"That's definitely going to leave a mark," Jesse grimaced.

"He's going to have a hand-shaped bruise on his face for days to come," Beca joked, jolting slightly when her sight of the scene was blocked by cleavage. She'd know those boobs anywhere; she didn't have to look at the person's face to know who they belonged to. "Hey, babe," Beca greeted, her eyes never leaving the cleavage in front of her.

She heard a deep, throaty chuckle, followed by a deep, accented voice say, "My eyes are up here, little one."

"I'm aware."

"Hey, Kom," Jesse greeted the woman, smiling as the blonde placed herself behind Beca and wrapped her arms around her middle, resting her chin atop the shorter brunette's shoulder.

"Hey, Jesse. Having a good night?"

"So far, so good, yeah," he told her. "So, where's this mystery brother of yours? Beca told me he'd be joining us tonight."

As if on cue, a tall, built blonde with perfectly coifed hair and icy blue eyes walked up to them. He was dressed in a tight, black muscle tee and fitted black jeans. As Beca looked at her girlfriend and then back to her brother, she noticed he was dressed similarly to Kommissar who was clad in a tight, black tank top and equally fitted black jeans.

Beca and Jesse looked between the two and, even though they may not be entirely identical in looks, their fashion sense and mannerisms were definitely of the same family.

"This is my brother, Pieter. Pieter, this is my friend and colleague, Jesse."

"Nice to meet you," said Pieter, his thick accent coating his words. Jesse held his fist out to him and Pieter bumped it with his own, before turning his attention to his sister and her girlfriend. "Hello, Beca. I assume all is well."

Beca forced a smile at him and nodded. "Yep. All is well."

"Good," he responded, eyeing Beca through narrowed eyes.

Beca shrunk under his watchful gaze and snuggled further into Kommissar's embrace. Kommissar didn't seem to notice her unease, but held her tighter all the same.

Beca wasn't exactly fond of Pieter. It wasn't that he was rude or unlikable, it was just that he was intimidating and quite forward. Like his sister, Pieter had no filter. The moment he stepped foot into their apartment earlier that day - right after Kommissar had left for work - he interrogated Beca about everything. Her life, her career, her relationship with Kommissar, her long-term relationship goals with Kommissar. Hell, he'd even asked her about her _sex life_ with Kommissar. The man was relentless and, even though Beca's sure his intentions were noble, she couldn't help but shake the feeling that he disliked her for some reason.

She tried not to dwell on that feeling too much, however. She had a habit of blowing these things out of proportion.

"Did you miss me?" Kommissar whispered into Beca's ear, just quiet enough for only Beca to hear.

Beca snapped out of her reverie and smiled, turning around in the blonde's embrace to meet her warm gaze.

"Well, that depends," Beca flirted.

"On what?"

"What do I get if I say yes?"

"Well…" Kommissar purred, leaning down to capture Beca's lips with her own. Beca smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck, pulling her closer to deepen the kiss. After a few painstaking moments, they pulled away from each other, dopey smiles on their faces.

"I definitely missed _that_ ," Beca teased, receiving a chortle from the blonde in response.

"Well, that was disgustingly sweet," Pieter said, sipping at the beer in his hand, his face twisting into a grimace at the bitter taste. "Unlike this beer which is as foul tasting as a raw hen," he grunted, placing the beer onto the bar counter and pushing it away from himself.

Beca and Jesse exchanged a look of amusement, while Kommissar rolled her eyes at her brother's antics.

"Well, break time over," Beca announced, stepping out of Kommissar's embrace. "I have to go back up there and spin. Do you want to come with?" Beca asked her girlfriend.

Not waiting for an answer (because she already knew what it'd be), Beca made her way across the dance floor and up the rickety steps leading into the DJ's booth.

She felt, more than heard, Kommissar enter the booth behind her, the curve of her girlfriend's lithe body pressing into her back. Beca sighed in contentment and picked up her discarded headphones, placing them over her ears as she began to spin a new track.

Kommissar rested her chin on Beca's shoulder as the shorter brunette did her thing. A proud smile formed on her lips at the sound of the cheering crowd below them.

* * *

Seeing Beca in her element made Kommissar feel oddly warm. It was a disconcerting feeling at first, but she slowly got used to it.

She placed a chaste kiss to the crook of Beca's neck as the brunette got into the groove of what she was doing and stayed there, her back hunched over and her chin propped on the shorter woman's shoulder. She stayed in that position for Beca's entire set, ignoring the soreness of her muscles in favor of snuggling up to her girlfriend.

Kommissar wasn't sure when she became the _snuggling_ type. Hell, she wasn't even sure when she became the lovey-dovey, super supportive girlfriend type. Yet, here she was, being _exactly_ thattype _._

In the ten months that she and Beca had been a couple, Kommissar had become a lovesick puppy that her family and friends deemed unrecognizable. She was giddy, she _giggled_ , and she stared at Beca with heart eyes so noticeable she put _Pepé Le Pew_ to shame.

Kommissar wanted to say that she was only a tad bit smitten with Beca, but she knew better. It had become so much more than that; somewhere along the way she had fallen in love with her. That tiny human had managed to crawl her way into Kommissar's heart and steal all of her affection. It was quite disgusting, really. Just thinking about it made Kommissar grimace.

Before Beca, Kommissar had been the embodiment of sex appeal. She could make women cum just by winking at them and could make them beg for her just by kissing them. She could've had any woman she wanted just by whispering some random German phrase into their ear (some women were suckers for a woman with an accent) and she used that to her advantage. Kommissar was living the life of a player and she loved it.

But that was before Beca came into the picture.

When Kommissar first laid eyes on the short and scrappy brunette, she felt an unfamiliar flutter in her gut. She waved it off as indigestion at first and carried on the way she usually did: by shamelessly flirting and figuring out how to get the brunette in her bed.

At first, Beca was just supposed to be another one of Kommissar's conquests but, over time, she became a person the blonde learned to respect and value. The brunette proved to be unlike like any girl Kommissar had ever come across. She was _unique_ , for the lack of a better term.

Beca was sweet yet sarcastic, grumpy yet subtly enthusiastic, and awkward yet sexy. She was a walking contradiction and Kommissar was intrigued by her.

After they'd become roommates, Kommissar soon realized that she enjoyed the shorter girl's company; even if majority of their time together involved blushing and stuttering on Beca's part and mischievous smiles and unsubtle teasing on hers.

The teasing had become a game of sorts. How many times could she fluster Beca within twenty-four hours? How many times could she make Beca blush? How many times could she catch Beca off-guard? And then it became how many times could she make Beca smile. She knew she was in too deep when she started wondering how long it would take her to ask Beca out on a date.

And the date had just been the tip of the iceberg.

On the night of their first date, Kommissar had been a nervous wreck. Picking _Cloud 84_ as their first date location was a bold move, and one that she wasn't entirely confident about. But, as strange as it sounded, she felt a strange, sentimental pull toward it. Kommissar wasn't a sentimental person, but she felt like one that night.

From that night on, she'd become a sentimental puppy who was whipped by a woman who was at least a foot shorter than her. Pieter definitely got a kick out of it when she told him - hence why he was in town and staying with them (he wanted to meet the woman who tamed the untamable Kommissar. So far, he approved of her, but couldn't help but get his kicks by intimidating her. Intimidating each other's significant others was basically a Kramer family rite of passage).

Pieter wasn't the only one that seemed to find Kommissar's lovesick state hilarious; Jesse and her Google colleagues seemed to as well.

Kommissar worked as a software engineer at Google and was constantly bombarded with teasing emails sent by her coworkers and friends. Since she and Beca had become official, Jesse took it upon himself to place a framed photo of Beca on her desk. Kommissar had yet to move it; it's been nine months since he had placed it there.

Kommissar had become the type of lovesick fool she used to make fun of.

And, strangely, she was okay with that.

* * *

_**Two years later** _

"Are you sure you want to do this, Beca?" Chloe asked, her tone skeptical.

"Yeah, totally," said Beca unsurely, "At least I think I am."

"Does this decision make you want to hurl?"

Beca ignored the bile creeping up her throat and shook her head in the negative, "Nope."

"Liar," Chloe chortled, shaking her head in amusement. "If you're not ready, then-"

"I'm ready!" Beca interrupted. "I'm ready," she repeated more firmly. "I'm going to ask her tonight."

Chloe studied Beca closely for a moment, her inquisitive eyes roaming over Beca's facial expression and body language. The brunette's body language screamed "nerves" but her facial expression screamed "determination" and "readiness". Beca was really going to do this.

Chloe felt like a proud mother.

Beca and Kommissar had now been together for over two years. As the couple's relationship progressed, their bond grew stronger, their love became infallible, and their trust was unbreakable. Chloe had never seen a relationship so true and pure (or, as pure as a relationship between a former womanizer and a socially awkward, dirty-minded person could be).

Their love was one for the story books. X-rated storybooks that you'd find in the back of an adult store, most likely, but still a storybook nonetheless.

Chloe couldn't wait to see how their story ended. Or, in this case, _began_.

* * *

_**Later that night** _

"So," Beca started awkwardly, looking up at Kommissar from where her head was perched atop the blonde's lap.

"Hmm?"

Beca bit back a moan as Kommissar gently massaged her scalp, the blonde's icy blue gaze focused on a _Lifetime_ movie currently playing on the television. The two were snuggled together on the living room couch, enjoying their normal Saturday night in. Over the last two or so years, they'd become the type of couple who enjoyed nights in more than they enjoyed going out and partying.

Beca blamed it on old age and the constant PR she had to do for _Static Records._ She was a twenty-seven year old internationally famous DJ, and she was exhausted. She lived for nights like this where she could just kick back with her best girl and relax. Unfortunately, due to the burning question on the tip of her tongue, relaxing was just about the last thing on her mind.

"You're thinking too hard, little one," said Kommissar, smoothing out the creases in Beca's forehead. "Just ask what you want to ask me."

Beca gulped and sat upright on the couch, turning her body to face her girlfriend's. Kommissar muted the television and gave Beca her undivided attention, her expression patient and warm.

"So, we've been hanging out for a while now," Beca started, receiving a breathy, incredulous laugh in response. "And I'd say we're pretty close, wouldn't you?"

"Beca," said Kommissar pointedly, an amused grin on her lips.

"What do you think about us buying a place together?" Beca asked in a rush.

"We have a place together," Kommissar responded slowly.

"I mean a place that we would pick out and buy _together_. You know, a place we could call _our_ own."

A smile spread across Kommissar's lips at the clarification and Beca felt her heart flutter in her chest.

"Does that smile mean yes?"

Kommissar leaned forward and pulled Beca into a languid kiss, tangling her fingers in the shorter woman's hair. Beca kissed back, humming in contentment as she relaxed into the kiss. After a few moments, Kommissar pulled back, rested her forehead against Beca's, and smiled.

"I'd love to. It's going to be so much fun christening each and every surface, in each and every room," the blonde whispered seductively, capturing Beca's earlobe between her teeth.

Beca groaned and drew small circles across Kommissar's bare inner thigh. "Why wait for a new place to christen when we have a new couch we have yet to try out?"

Kommissar grinned and pulled Beca atop her lap, the brunette turning around to straddle the blonde's waist. Beca, then, loosely looped her arms around Kommissar's neck and stared into familiar icy blue eyes lovingly.

Kommissar placed a chaste kiss to the brunette's lips before pulling back and asking a question that caught Beca off-guard.

"So, how would you feel about becoming my fiancée?"

Beca answered by undressing Kommissar and worshipping every inch of the blonde's body with her mouth and hands.

Beca whispered "yes" later that night as the two laid together, wrapped up in each other's arms on their newly christened couch.


End file.
